


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by DrakonLady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Sleep Deprivation, Stress Dreams, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: Winry's glad Ed and Lan Fan can bond, she just really wishes they would do it at a more responsible hour.





	Oh My God They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fma discord fault  
(Also was written at like ten pm in the notes app And is not beta'Ed)

Winry wanted another fucking room. Al had gone down to the tiny library the hotel boasted hours ago and when Ed had woken up some time ago (Winry wasn't sure when she was sleeping when he woke up but not for long after) that he would go down and join his brother. No instead he and Lan fan (who she didn't know had gotten up and maybe that made her a bad girlfriend but goddamnit she was tired) had decided to babble at each other incessantly.  
She had only caught phrases but it was loud and obnoxious and ling was still sleeping peacefully seemingly undisturbed by the noise coming from the small aisle between the beds.

"Okay but like what about your math test?" Lan Fan asks, Winry doesn't look down but she can hear Lan fan squinting at the floor like she does when she's had a few too many "special" brownies. (Which she thinks the two of them are eating now, god knows where they got them there isn't a kitchen in the room and they didn't have weed on them when they got here she doesn't think.)

"It's never a math test for me, or it is but when I look away and then look back it's suddenly a history test but all my answers are still math related," Ed's answer was honest and it didn't make a lick of sense to Winry.

"Ever had one on a stage?" Ed follows up with his own question, "can't screw up the national anthem of the Fuhur-"

"Will throw knives at your feet," Lan Fan finishes his statement. Really she's glad they can bond over this stuff cause Winry sure as hell didn't get it but they did and that was great but did they have to be so loud?  


Something they said seemed to have woken Ling up because he is now perched over Ed's shoulders hands on top of Ed's hair.

"Sunshine come back to bed it's way too late," he whined in a way Winry wished she wasn't too nervous to do around Lan Fan. (Pretty girls are Pretty and no matter how hard she tries to be casual some part of her still wants to present her best self to Lan Fan)

"Can't was being chased by a crab with your face," Ed said and Winry knew Lan fan was nodding along like everything Made sense. Ling tugged Ed up onto the bed, Lan Fan seemed to know that she and Ed shared delusional story time was over and crawled herself back into the bed that she was sharing with Winry.

"Yes yes, sunshine very spooky very stressful but we sleep now,"

"But the crab?" Ed was really out of it. Ling drew off into some comforting Thing and before long she heard snoring again from the boy's bed. Lan Fan shoved her head into Winrys space and whispered,

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you and Ed are out of your minds," Winry mumbled, now that quite once again dominated the room it was hard to not immediately fall back into sleep.

"Don't worry we are perfectly sane, now get some sleep love."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about edling or minecraft!!!!! Nobelofsummercourt


End file.
